Not A Little Thing
by FreeingAlys
Summary: “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you had a little thing for me, Burn.” DannyAiden.


**Not A Little Thing**

_You found me when no one else was looking_  
_How did you know just where I would be?_  
_-Kelly Clarkson, You Found Me_

Danny leaned over Aiden's shoulder and grabbed a plastic cup. "Hey! I am standing here you know." She let out jokingly.

Danny laughed and shook his head. "It's been a long day and I want my coffee."

Aiden laughed as she picked up her cup, now full of coffee and sugar. "Okay than coffee man."

"Coffee man?" Danny asked pouring the dark liquid into his own cup.

Aiden felt as her cheeks fumed with red and she shook her head. "So I'm a little short with the witty comebacks, sue me." She told him, suddenly aware of everything she was saying to him. Why do I feel this way? She wondered as she watched him dump sugar into his coffee and stir.

The door to the break room suddenly opened and Flack walked in. "Hey, you guys. Don't you have some sort of job to be doing?" He asked walking over to the coffeepot.

"Waiting on lab results." Danny told him walking over to the table Aiden was sitting.

Pouring the beverage into his own cup and holding it tightly in his hand he started out the door. "Have fun waiting." He retorted the door shutting behind him.

Danny shook his head with a smile playing on his lips while Aiden let out a small laugh and took a sip of her coffee.

Danny put his cup to his face and took a drink and looked over the cup. Holding back laughter he set his cup down and smiled at Aiden. "What?" Aiden asked wondering what he was staring at.

"I really had no idea it was trendy to wear coffee for a mustache." He joked finally letting the laugh escape him.

Startled Aiden started to wipe at her mouth, trying to rid herself on the coffee on her face. "Did I get it?" She asked ignoring Danny's laughter.

He shook his head, "No, you only spread it." He informed her.

"Great." Aiden said and jokingly glared at Danny.

Holding his hands up in forfeit Danny nodded his head. "Okay, I'll get it off for you."

He walked over to the counter picked up a napkin and brought it back to the table. "Now hold still so I can get it." He said in a smart-alack tone.

"Shut up Messer and get it off my face." Aiden said trying to hide the embarrasment of a sloppy drinker.

Danny laughed, leaned over the table and held the napkin to Aiden's face and slowly began to wipe the coffee off of her upper lip.

To aware of Danny's hand touching her face and him being so close, Aiden suddenly burst out into laughter and leaned back away from Danny and his cleaning job. "You're making me nervous." She said trying to cover her mouth with one hand.

Danny leaned back in his chair, mimicking Aiden and looked her over closely. "Why would I make you nervous?" He asked her, picking up on her self-awareness and nervousness.

Aiden broke the eye contact with Danny being aware he was catching on to her and her feelings. "We know each other a bit well now, you could hold this against me." She attempted at a joke, but didn't do very well.

Danny smiled at Aiden's nervousness, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you had a little thing for me, Burn."

Aiden shook her head quickly and avoided Danny's eyes. "I don't have a little thing for you Messer." She replied, lying horrible. And Danny could tell.

Danny stood up and walked over to Aiden and kneeled down in front of her. "You sure about that one Burn?" He asked wanting her to tell him it was more. This thing with Aiden had been playing out for awhile, and now was just as good as time to get it out of both them.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She said nodding her head, but behind her eyes Danny could tell there was more she wanted to say.

"I don't believe you." He stated.

"Well, you better because it's the truth." She told him looking into his blue eyes and feeling her stomach feel with butterflies, knowing what was coming for the both of them.

Danny's lips smashed against Aiden's softly, but hard at the same time. Letting herself fall into the kiss Aiden forgot about everything but her and Danny.

Realizing his forwardness Danny pulled back from Aiden and saw her dazed face. "That was…." He started but Aiden interrupted him by putting her arms around his neck.

"You were wrong Messer, I don't have a little thing for you." Aiden paused to see the dissapointed look on Danny's face for a minute before continuing. "I have a big thing." She said smiling.

The hurt look on Danny's face melted away and he smiled back. "Come here." He said quietly and pulled Aiden into a long kiss  
.

* * *

**A/N: My second DannyAiden piece! I might add some other parts to it, tell me if that's anywhere near to a good idea.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI: New York, Danny, Aiden, Flack or any of the plots or anything. Don't sue.**

**Or the song 'You Found Me' by Kelly Clarkson.**


End file.
